The Love Shack
by PearlyJammer
Summary: An Alternate Ending to "The Ice Shack"


Title: The Love Shack  
Author: Autumn  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, never will, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
Spoilers: Moon over Point Place, Jackie Bags Hyde, Ice Shack.  
Note: All right here we go again this is my alternate ending to Ice Shack, and my explanation of why Hyde had a bug up his ass the entire episode, even before being pulled over by the cop.

* * *

Steven Hyde was in emotional hell. He was royaly pissed at Kelso who had abducted Jackie for the weekend to try his dumbass 'master plan' on her. He was jealous of Fez who was spending the weekend with her, and he was disgusted with himself for not owning up to his feelings and telling her how he felt. A door opened which drew him out of his reverie. He turned to see who it was and warily eyed his 'boss.'

 "Leo man, I'm glad you're here, I've been really busy" Hyde stated. 

"My buy 1 get one free flyers really worked man!" the aging stoner replied. 

"Yeah, except you forgot the buy 1 part" Hyde said with a hint of irritation in his voice. 

"Well it's a good thing we're closing early man. I want you to give me a ride to my cousin Larry's." Leo stated. 

Hyde shook his head before stating the obvious, "I don't have a car man." 

"That's ok, you can take mine, my driver's license was suspended." He explained how that happened and Hyde agreed to drive him to Larry's. 

They had been driving along for about thirty minutes when Hyde realized they were near the ice shak of Kelso's uncle. He knew exactly where it was because the guy's had gone fishing there last year. It was Hyde's own version of hell. Leo turned to him and spoke up "So are you gonna tell me what's wrong, man or am I gonna have to guess?" 

Before he had time to think about Hyde spilled his feelings to Leo. "Allright, allright, there's this girl-" he began. 

"Oh the short brunette that was hitting on me?" Leo interjected. 

"Jackie never hit on you!" "Now I'm only gonna say this once so just let me get it our ok?" He pleaded. 

Leo nodded, and Hyde continued. "So anyway remember when I was arrested for possesion?" Leo nodded again. " Well the whole reason behind that was her. She'd been haingin' around and I was trying to get rid of her so I called her a square. She went out and bought a bag of pot to prove me wrong, and a cop busted us. I took the wrap and she told me she loved me. She started stalking me and I found it annoying. I never realized I liked her untill after she went out with this guy named Chip that I punched out. I took her on a date and we kissed, and damnit she felt nothing!" Hyde concluded his speech and looked over at Leo, expecting him to say something. 

"Wow man, that's like Romeo and Juliet with pot!" Leo exclaimed. 

"So what am I supposed to do? I still really like her and my stupid friend took her off to an ice shack to try and hook up with her" Hyde explained with frustration evident in his voice. 

"You gotta go after her man, so after you drop me off, take my car and be like her knight in the tin foil man. You know, like the tin man from The Wizard of Oz, that's a great movie, with all the flying monkeeys. I saw flying monkeyes at a circus once." Leo stated before he pondered the flying monkey thing. 

Hyde just rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So what's in the bag?" 

"How can I say this? Uh, illegal drugs" Leo stated flatly. 

"Leo, man you know I'm on probation!" Hyde was suddenly irritated again. "Then just don't get pulled over," was Leo's simple reply. 

Ironicly a squad car flashed it's lights, and did just that. Hyde tried hard not to groan aloud at Leo's responsed and careless admission in the cop's presence. He like the guy, but God he was dumb. He was kind of like a maled version of Midge. Finally the cop handed him the tail light warning and left. Hyde droped Leo off and estimated he was about 10 miles from Jackie and the Ice Shack. 

**10 Minutes later.....**

Steven Hyde walked across the lake when he noticed a huge hole in the ice, and his friends standing outside. He heard Kelso yelling at Jackie and he was immediatly pissed that someone would yell at his girl like that. His gir? Where had that come from? He shrugged it off without analyzing it and kept walking towards the shack. He heard Fez state "Frankly my dear, I don't give a rat's ass" before stalking into the shack. Donna and Eric retreated inside, and Kelso followed them which left Jackie alone and shivering in the cold. 

Hyde aproached her as he shrugged off his jacket he spoke "Here, you look cold, take my jacket." She looke up in surprise "Steven. what are you doing here?" 

He decided to cut all the bullshit and answered honestly, "I came here to talk to you." He suddenly didn't care if his friends came outside and saw him being so mushy and he continued. " I've been thinking about our kiss and I lied when I said I didn't feel anything. And I'd like to try again, you know to uh, see if there is anything between us. 

Taken aback by his honesty it took Jackie a moment to respond. "Oh Steven, that's the most beautiful, romantic thing I've ever heard!" He smiled at her and closed the distance between them by slipping his arm arounnd to the small of her back. He brought his other hand up to stroke her cheek when she suprised him by pulling his head down and devouring his mouth in a passionate kiss. He reciprocated her actions and hungrily kissed her back. 

They pulled away and Jackie happily cried "Ooo, there were definatly fireworks that time !" He agreed, pulling her into a brace and saying "yep." They walked hand in hand to the shack and discovered Donna and Eric cuddeling, and Fez and Kelso sulking. 

"Hey let's go home you guy's it's freaking cold out here." Hyde stated. And so they did. Hyde got his girl, Jackie bagged Hyde, and Kelso lost his van. All was right with the world once more. 


End file.
